The Encounter: Africa Aces
by majoramiruddin
Summary: This is an sidestory from my story, The Encounter, focusing on the African Aces, Hans Marseille and Rainer Pottgen. Some reviews would be nice


The Encounter: Africa Aces

This after someone suggested to me after writing the fanfiction "The Encounter: Indian Ocean Aces" that I should write a story about the other aces that were teleported to the witches' world.

November 22nd 1944

_"Well, looks we are off as well" Keiko said. Soon the 31st JFS got ready to take off._

_"Hey Hans, Rainer, get your fighters ready, you are going to Africa" Katherine said._

_"Huh?" Rainer said._

_"What are you talking about?" Hans replied._

_"You are now a part of the 31st JFS now so you can help these girls fight some neuroi" Katherine answered pointing towards the 31st JFS members who getting ready to get back in the air. After the ground crew fuelled and rearmed their planes, said their goodbyes. Hans, Rainer and the 31st JFS took off heading for Africa where the fight was still going on._

And with that Hans and Rainer were going to a whole new war and where they will uncover new skills and face new challenges...

Enroute to Tobruk

"So Hans has Erich and Erica informed you about this world or do we have to fill you in?" Hanna asked.

"No need, the Hartmanns had done that for us" Hans said.

"Well, then that is good as it means we don't" Hanna said when suddenly the radio came to life. It was a distress call.

"This is the battleship HMS Nelson to any allied air units; we are under heavy neuroi attack! Require immediately! Bloody hell! Tell those gunners to wake up and fire!" The message said before going silent.

"This is Squadron Leader Keiko Katou to HMS Nelson, where is your location?" Keiko radioed.

"We are 5 km north west from Tobruk! Turn hard port, helmsman, now!" The captain replied.

"Roger, we are on our way, alright, girls" Keiko said before Hans and Rainer looked at her intensely, "Oops, sorry, haven't got used to you yet, alright girls and guys, we have a battleship to rescue! Dakota, you continue on to Tobruk" Keiko said.

"Roger!" Everyone replied. Rainer watched the C-47 Dakota fly off towards Tripoli while he and the rest of the combat fliers turned to assist the Britannian battleship. They flew for a few minutes to arrive to the area where the battleship radioed it was located. They saw a desperate fight as the battleship tried to keep the neuroi away.

"Well this is damn ironic" Hans said.

"Why would you say that... oh yeah you guys were from another world which would mean that you would be strafing not helping the ship" Mami said.

"That would be true" Rainer said.

"But we got no time for that! Let's give the neuroi hell" Hanna said as she sped off to attack the neuroi.

"Well, I like her already" Hans smiled as he chased after Hanna.

"Come on, we can't let them have all the fun!" Keiko said.

"Jawohl, I am joining the fray now" Rainer said as he turned into the dogfight.

"Commencing combat run now" Raisa said as she followed Rainer.

"Look out, you bastards, there's another ace in the air!" Hanna said.

"And his name is Hans-Joachim Marseille!" Hans roared as he peppered a neuroi that resembled a He 162 Salamander. The neuroi tried to escape but Hans with his superb skills ripped the neuroi apart.

"That was a good kill! Hans" Hanna said.

"Thanks... damn it!" Hans growled.

"What is wrong?" Hanna asked as she flew to Hans's Bf109.

"My flight cap is suddenly uncomfortable! Hanna! Can you watch the skies while I take it off?" Hans growled.

"Sure thing, just be quick about it" Hanna said. She watched Hans removed the chin strap and took off the cap. She was surprised to see what happened when the cap came off, two eagle wings popped out of Hans's head. The wings look just like the one on her head. "Holy Fuck" Hanna exclaimed.

"What? What is wrong, Hanna?" Raisa asked before she saw what was on Hans's head, "Hans, there's wings on your head!" She barked.

"What the fuck? Where did these came from?!" Hans exclaimed as he reached for his head.

"Hans! Remember what Erich said about this world" Rainer said. Hans thought for a moment that it hit him; Erich told him that he and a few of the other aces discovered that they have magic abilities.

"Oh, yeah, thank you for reminding me" Hans said.

"Wait, you can use magic now?!" Hanna said.

"Yes and these wings confirm it" Hans said.

"Alright, this just made things interesting!" Hanna cheered.

"Come on we have a battleship to save!" Keiko barked.

"Alright, ma'am; come on Rainer; let's show why we are the best in Africa!" Hans barked as he charged into the fray once again.

"Jawohl, I'll be right behind you" Rainer said as he followed Hans.

"Well, Raisa, we can't let the boys have all the fun, can we?" Hanna asked while smiling to Raisa,

"No, we can't" Raisa smiled.

"Let's go then" Hanna said as she dashed to pepper a small neuroi that was near her.

"Right behind you" Raisa said as she tailed Hanna. To the distance, Hanna watched Hans attack a neuroi from a distance and it seems that the neuroi flew into Hans' cannon fire. She smirked as it was her ability that Hans acquired.

"Hey, Hans, looks like you have my magic ability!" Hanna shouted.

"Well, that is good to hear, what is it exactly?" Hans said which made Hanna go slack jaw. This made Keiko laugh while Raisa giggled slightly.

"…My magic ability is Deflective Shooting which is whenever I shoot my MG34, the neuroi will somehow be in the path of my bullets, no matter what" Hanna said.

"Oh, sorry for that, I just didn't know" Hans said

The fight was quite fierce but the six fliers were able to break the neuroi attack on the Nelson.

"This is the Nelson, the neuroi are disengaging, I repeat, the neuroi are disengaging! We survived to fight another day!" The captain radioed followed by a round of cheer.

"This is Keiko to all units, good job on the fight, now, let's get to Tobruk and rest up" Keiko said.

"Will do" Rainer said.

"*Yawn* Great Idea!" Hans said.

"I am a bit hungry" Hanna said.

"Let's go then" Mami said.

"Why don't you rest on our ships, it is the least we can do for you after you saved this ship" The captain of the Nelson said.

"Why thanks for the ride but we have two planes with us so we will have to politely decline the offer" Keiko said.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about you two pilots…wait are you two pilots the ones that came from another world?" The captain asked.

"Yes we are" Hans replied.

"Well as a representative of the Britannian Royal Mediterranean Fleet, welcome to North Africa, it would be an honour to be working with you in our fight against the neuroi" The captain said.

"It is our pleasure" Hans said. The six fliers headed for Tobruk.

"So, just wondering, how do you call off the wings?" Hans asked.

"They are called familiars and you turn them off by thinking of turning off your magic" Mami said. After a few attempts, he was able to retract his familiar.

After flying for a while, they saw the port of Tobruk which had Britannian, Liberion, Karlslander and Romagnan ships docked. Soon the tower of Tobruk Airbase could be seen. They could see that the C-47 parked in a hangar near the end of the runway.

"This is Tobruk Tower to incoming fliers, are the two other world aces we were told to be expecting with you?" The tower operator asked.

"This is Keiko; yes the two aces are with us, so get the ground crew ready" Keiko radioed.

"Roger, Squadron Leader Keiko, the ground crew will be ready by the time you taxi off the runway" The Tobruk toweroperator radioed. Soon the witches and the aces landed on the runway and taxied to the hangar where the C-47 was parked. Hans and Rainer both jumped out of their aircraft and stretched. Hanna and Raisa then came around to talk.

"Well that was a nice way to enter a new unit, isn't it, Rainer?" Hans laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rainer.

"Yes it is, Hans" Rainer chuckled. Hanna and Raisa smiled at the friendliness of the two aces. Just then one of the airbase personnel came into the hangar.

"What is it?" Keiko asked.

"Ma'am, we will get the truck for your strikers ready within the hour" The personnel said.

"How about our planes? How will we get them to their base?" Hans asked.

"Oh sorry, we have not forgotten about you, sirs, we will have trucks transport your planes to El Alamein for you" The personnel said.

"Thank for you for the assist, lieutenant" Keiko said.

"Anything for you girls" The personnel said before he left the hangar.

"So, Keiko, what do we do now?" Hanna asked.

"Well, we go and meet up with the rest" Keiko said.

"That's a good idea" Hans said.


End file.
